Wayward Family
by kickinthehead
Summary: It was about 7 months after Mary Winchesters Death when Cassie Singer first laid eyes on the Winchester family. First there was John. He was the dad. Then there was Sam, who was 8 at the time, Dean who was 12, and the youngest who was just over a year old. Her name was Ellie and she never stopped blaming herself for her mothers death. / Lucifer x OC / Sam x OC / Balthazar x OC /
1. What A Fucked Up World

Dean was going to die today.

It felt so wrong to even think about. Her teenage best friend was going to die today if they couldn't figure anything out what they have been hunting down for the past year. It was still… so hard to believe. Just yesterday it felt as if Dean and her were chasing little Ellie around her dad's salvage yard with Sam filming and laughing. She inwardly sniggered, remembering times from when they were all so young. Everything was so much simpler then. Didn't have to worry about monsters getting you because you had your dad to protect you from them. Now? Not so much. Of course, Bobby would still do anything to keep his little girl safe but it wasn't as easy as it used to be.

Cassie hadn't even realised her knuckles had gone white from how hard she was gripping the steering wheel of her car. Everything was fucked! She should be with Sam and Dean right now, not in the salvage yard. Ellie was probably feeling the same way. She was what? 16 now? _Jesus_. Dad said they could do more help here surrounded with books that _probably_ had the answer. _Probably_. Can you believe that? This whole thing just sounded like an excuse to keep her away from a butt load of demons. Sometimes Bobby could be so freakin' overprotective of her. She could understand them keeping Ellie here but _herself_?! She was a grown up. She could handle herself. This wasn't fair!

She _had_ stayed in the house awhile, reading up on all sorts of stuff that might save Dean. She found nothing. Zilch. Zero. It angered her. She _might_ have thrown a couple of things then stormed out back and sat in her car that she had yet to fix up. _She might have_.

She sucked in a breath, ran a hand through her short hair then clenched her eyes shut. "1…2…3…" she started, exhaling in and inhaling with each number passing. By ten she still wasn't as calm as her doctor told her she should be. I guess this was more for a ' _you-have-made-me-angry_ ' situation than a ' _my-best-friend-is-going-to-get-ripped-to-shreds-and-I-can't-do-anything-about-it_ ' situations.

Sometimes she wished she had run off with Sam when he asked. The only difference is that she would have made sure they didn't come back. They could have gotten married, had some kids, maybe even a pet dog like Sam was always talking about… used to talk about. She could have a proper education; she could know things she would never need to use in life like Pythagoras. She just… wanted to be _normal_. Dean had always said that she was as crazy as Sam for wanting that kind of life. If being crazy means wanting to know there's a chance you won't die tomorrow then sign her into the loony bin because she's bat shit.

She looked down at her thigh when she heard a soft buzzing sound. Cassie lifted herself up so she could reach into her back pocket to see who the hell would be texting her. **New message from Life Giver 3** flashed on her screen. She bit her lip, reading over the text. Why would he be texting her from inside the house? Why not come outside and get her? Her eyes narrowed again at the time displayed on her phone and her breath caught in her throat. 01:12. Dean's time had run out over an hour ago! How did she not even realise?

 **Gt yur ass insd, please. Its urgnt –Dad x**

She couldn't even find it in her to laugh at her dad's inability to text like a regular human being. She could already hear him in her head complaining about how the keys are too small for his thumbs. Taking another deep breath, she exited the car, shoved her phone back in her pocket and made for the backdoor.

Every step she took she filled with more worry. She knew as soon as she walked into the living room, one of two things could happen. (1) She hugs Dean like there's no tomorrow because he somehow survives and (2) she didn't even want to think about number two. Her eyes glazing over, she opened the backdoor and slowly walked into her home. She could hear two distinct voices coming from the living… only two. Maybe the third was still getting things out of the car? _God, I hope so…_

They didn't notice her straight away when she stepped under the archway that led straight from the kitchen to the living room. Sam and Bobby were staring out the window, talking. Ellie was nowhere to be seen but Cass was pretty sure she could hear smashing upstairs. She cleared her throat and the two men turned around to look at her. Sam had tears rolling down his face and he wasn't doing anything to cover them up. Bobby didn't look far off breaking down either.

"Dean?" Her voice croaked out, scared of the answer she would get.

All it took was a shake of her dad's head she was doubling over onto her hands and knees on the carpet. She could already feel both men kneeling down beside her and instead of pushing them away like she wanted to do, she welcomed their arms that had wrapped around her, pulling her into their warm embrace. She really did want to push them away. She wanted to cut all emotional ties. She didn't want to be feel a damn thing when they died… she didn't want to feel like this. Like her heart had just been ripped from her body.

She dug her nails into Sam's shoulders and buried her face into his chest, letting violent sobs rip through her. Why did it have to been Dean? Why did he have to be the damn hero in all these stories? Then again, there could never have been a happy ending to this one. It was either Sam or Dean and that was a choice she never wanted to make.

"Where is he?" She shakily asked, pulling away from Sam

"In the car." He replied quietly, wiping his nose with his sleeve

"Can I…?" She looked between the two

"I don't want you seeing him… not like this." Bobby told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She hated to admit it but she agreed. She didn't think she could handle seeing Dean with his freakin' organs ripped out.

"We should uhm…" she started, standing herself up and wiping at her eyes with the back of her hands. "We should get the wood ready. I'll get a sheet." she turned around to walk upstairs but a firm hand grabbed a hold of her shoulder.

"No," Sam interjected

"What do you mean, ' _No_ '? We have to give him a hunter's funeral. It's what he'd want, Sam."

"She's right, son," Her dad agreed, looking at the now oldest Winchester.

"What he'd want is to still be alive. And when he is, he's going to need a body."

"What are you going on about, Sam?" Cassie asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm gonna find a way to bring him back," He stated clearly.

"You can't be serious?" Bobby questioned.

"Have you learned nothing, Sam?" Cassie practically yelled. "This is exactly what Dean did! Ellie died and he sold his soul to bring her back and now Dean's dead! And now you're gonna sell yours for him? What about Ellie? What about your sister? You're just going to keep her in the middle of this never ending death cycle?!" She was so pissed off at him, she just let it go; didn't hold back.

"Look—"

"No you look, Sam" she hissed, stepping closer to him. "I will not stick around and watch you all get killed…"

Sam thought for a moment before finally replying. "No one's asking you too," he said harshly before storming out of the house.

"Sam!" She yelled. Bobby, who had been watching on the side-lines, letting them talk, ran after the Winchester with Cassie in tow.

Sam climbed into the Impala, slamming the driver side door. Before Cass or Bobby could reach the car, Sam drove off with Dean's body. Bobby swore under his breath. Something about Sam being a damn idiot. Cassie held her hands over her face and dropped herself on the ground with her knees bent upwards at awkward angles that weren't even remotely comfy.

Everything was so fucked.


	2. An Unexpected Return

The first month after Dean's death was probably the worst. Sam had ignored all of her texts and calls so she had no idea where he was or what he had been doing. After the funeral which he so graciously invited them to, he disappeared of the face of the freakin' planet. She had tried and failed at finding him multiple times. Every possible lead she had ended up being a dead end. In the end she gave up looking for Sam. You can't find someone who doesn't want to be found. You turn one corner and they turn the next. Ellie wasn't doing okay, either. She was so distant… She blamed herself and no one could convince her otherwise.

The second month wasn't any better. Ellie disappeared as well and no one could find her, so now all Winchesters were out of her life, and it felt like they had taken a piece of her with them. After a while, Cass gave up and started going on solo hunts. Nothing big. A few ghosts, some werewolves. Nothing she couldn't handle. She found it funny actually. All the things she had killed she ended up getting stabbed by some teenager who wanted her wallet. Knife still in her lower back, she took down that girl and then phoned herself an ambulance. Paramedics were pretty dang impressed to say the least that she was still conscious when they arrived since the knife had punctured her kidney. She wouldn't even be alive right now if the blade hadn't missed her renal artery by pure chance.

Third month she wasn't allowed out of the house which she also found funny since she was almost twenty-six years old and her dad had grounded her. She complied though. The two of them minded the phones and re-read their whole library near enough three times. Bobby had said he would shoot himself in the head if he had to read one more book on Mythological creatures and Cassie had commented if he shouldn't, but it would probably come in handy to know how to defeat them because it's not like they have a freakin' panic room they could hold up in if a damn dragon appears. They both had looked at each other, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. So that's how they ended up spending their weekend building an everything-proof panic room in the basement.

Month four consisted of Cass deciding she wanted to learn guitar because killing wasn't a good enough skill. It didn't exactly take her long to figure it out considering she was a fast learner. She learned all her favourite songs and constantly played when she wasn't answering phones or taking care of the house since Bobby was pre-occupied a lot nowadays with his own hunts. He wanted to get back out on the field, get rid of his rust. Cassie was totally open to the idea and happily let him go hunts. She also didn't have Ellie to worry about anymore. She had received a phone call from the youngest Winchester who let her know she was doing just fine and was currently hunting for Sam. She wouldn't accept him just disappearing without her, and wanted to help him find a way to bring Dean back. She then said she was sorry for leaving in the middle of the night, and promised to call in now and again to let Cassie know she was still breathing… Cassie always liked Ellie.

She flicked her hand over the strings, creating a low strumming sound. She sighed, bored out of her mind. The phones had been quiet all day which was unusual and there was nothing on T.V (never was) to watch. She began absent-mindedly playing ' _Brother_ ' by Matt Corby. Her favourite song. She liked the other's music. She did, really. She just… wouldn't listen to it willingly. If it came on the radio or whatever, sure she'll sing along. But really she would rather some Mumford and Sons. Actually… she wasn't really interested in the bands at all. It was more about the songs they made. There's only ever one or two songs she likes from a certain artist. M&S was an exception.

" _Sleep now / under my skin / make sure you'll try to / conjure the wind and ease my - mind,_ " She began, leaning back on the couch and bringing both her legs up. " _Ooh, ooh, ooh…_ " she titled her head up and closed her eyes. " _Somebody call out to your brother / he's calling out your name. / Ooh, ooh, ooh. / Hiding under the covers, with no one else to blame. / Ooh, ooh, ooh. / you couldn't help out your own neighbour / you couldn't tell it to his face / and you were fucked up by the blame_.

" _You cower in the corner / confide in your father / let it out and say / let it pass away. / Sleep now, / under my skin, / make sure you try to / conjure the wi_ —" She was cut off when one of the phones started ringing in the kitchen. "Finally…" she muttered, putting the instrument to the side and hopping over to get to the phone before whoever was calling gave up.

"Hello?" She asked in a sing-song voice, dragging out the ' _O_ ' longer than necessary.

"Cass? It's me!" a deep voice replied.

"' _Me_ ' who?" she asked, leaning against the wall with one arm crossed over her chest.

"Dean!" she slammed the receiver down and stared at it. _Unbelievable,_ she thought. The first call all day and it's an unfunny prank call. She was already heading back to the couch when it started ringing again. She picked it up and hardened her voice.

"Listen asshole, I don't know who the fuck you are but you better stop calling or I'll go Liam Neeson on your ass, got it?" she then slammed it back on the wall and stormed back into the living room, picked the guitar back up and screamed internally. It's been four months since Dean died and she had only recently gotten over it and she really wouldn't like to be reminded of him. She had now lost her will to play so she pushed it on the floor and lay down. A little sleep never hurt anyone, right? So she closed her eyes, hugged a pillow tight to her chest and fell asleep faster than she expected. She must have been really tired.

…

 _She knew she was dreaming… she had to be. Either that or she had just travelled back in time near enough twenty years. She looked around her baby blue bedroom that was decorated with Dinosaurs and various cartoon merchandise. Normally, a little girl's bedroom was covered in pink and sparkles but Bobby and Katheryn Singer seemed to think otherwise. They got to know their child before doing anything too extreme. The first time she ever saw a dinosaur was when her dad bought her 'The Land before Time' on video and she loved it instantly. After a month she could name all the names of the Dinosaurs and before she knew it, her room was filled with all sorts of Dino stuff. Books she couldn't read yet, toys, bed covers, posters. You name it, she had it. Of course, she also watched other cartoons so amongst the raptors and triceratopses you would find a he-man action figure and maybe even a couple of transformers scattered around._

" _KATHY!" Her fathers' voice yelled out, followed by various banging sounds. Cassie slipped out of bed, cradling her toy Brachiosaurus. She quietly tip-toed downstairs to see why her parents were yelling again. (They were fighting three days ago as well but she didn't know why). She willed her younger self not to do it but she couldn't stop herself. The little five-year-old walked into the living room, not knowing the horror she was about to witness. The horror that would forever be etched into her mind and would always be reminded of when she looked at her dad._

 _Her father stabbing her mother repeatedly with one of the kitchen knives._

 _Even at that age, she knew her mother should be dead but she wasn't. She was still standing and… laughing. Her mother turned to her and grinned, blood staining her white gown._

" _Well if it isn't little Cassie," her mother had said, tilting her head._

" _You stay the hell away from her!" Her dad yelled at her mom. "Cassie got back upstairs!" Seeing her mom like that had scared her greatly so she didn't even question it. But before she could turn and run, she was flying through the air and slamming into the back wall._

…

Before her nightmare could go any further, Cassie woke up panting and sweating and ultimately scared out her wits. It was at this point she heard the banging on the door. She took in a large breath, wiped some of the tears that had formed away and then stood up and made her way to the door. But before she even reached it, she was already stopping under the archway and staring at the wall by the stairs and more specifically the dent on the wood while absent-mindedly rubbing a scar on the back of her head.

She quickly refocused, shook away the bad taste in her mouth the dream left and her jogged over to the door. "I'm coming. Jesus…" she mumbled when the bangs on the door only got louder.

She swung over the door and before she could rudely say: ' _what_?!' a man she hadn't seen in over four months smiled down at her and said: "Surprise."

"Dean?" she breathed out, shocked.


End file.
